Negima: Rewritten!
by AC Aero
Summary: Same old story, only with a older Negi arriving to teach. How will the girls deal with a 15 yr old Negi Springfield? Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Title: Negima Rewritten!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will now award your diplomas." The elderly man droned on and on, reading from a sheet of paper on his stand.

A redheaded teen, with his hair pulled into a small ponytail, waited impatiently for his name to be called. The sooner he got his diploma, the sooner he could go out and do...something. He wasn't exactly sure of what yet.

"You've done well over the years, but the real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken!!"

_'Hurry up Gramps!'_ Negi thought, starting to tap his foot on the floor. The other graduates shot him irritated looks, but he ignored them.

"Negi Springfield!"

_'Finally'_ Negi thought, but simply smiled, and walked forward to take his assignment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Negi! I got a fortune telling job in London!!" Anya cheered, walking next to him. Negi smiled at her, knowing how much she loved telling fortune telling. "Where are you going to go?" She asked, turning her attention to my own letter.

"I don't know yet, it hasn't appeared." Negi replied, focusing his attention on his own blank letter. "I think it's showing up now." He stated, watching as the letter glowed slightly. Anya stepped closer to him to get a better view of Negi's letter. Negi's older sister Nekane, peeked over his shoulder, also to get a better look.

"A teacher...in Japan." Negi read incredously.

Negi, Anya, and Nekane stared at each other, before rushing off to find the principal. A few minutes later, Anya and Nekane had managed to corner the principal, with Negi trailing behind them slightly.

"Principal! What's the meaning of this?! What do you mean by teacher?" Nekane cried out, speaking really quickly.

"A teacher huh?" The principal chuckled, turning around to face them. The principal was an old man, with long white hair that came down to his back. He had sharp face, with features to match. He wore a dark brown cloak that hid his body, and whatever else he might have been wearing. He ran a hand down his incredibly long white beard.

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake? There's no way a 15 yr old can be a teacher!!" Nekane cried out sadly, hoping that he'd be able to do SOMETHING, anything really, that could get Negi to stay here.

"Yeah!! Negi's really hopeless you know! Spacing out all the time!!" Anya chimed in, waving her arms wildly.

"I can hear you, you know." Negi muttered darkly, glaring at Anya, who ignored him.

"If it was written in the diploma, then that is the end of the matter." The principal calmly explained. "Negi, you must train hard, and become a great mage!" He finished looking intently at Negi. Negi gulped and nodded his head slightly.

Nekane let out a small gasp putting her face on her hands. Anya put her hand on Nekane's shoulder to steady her, in case she fainted.

"Don't worry. The principal of the school you'll be assigned to, is a friend of mine. Just do your best alright?" He said, eyes locking with Negi's.

"Yes sir!!" Negi replied, holding up his hands in a mock salute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi wandered around Japan, his eyes widening with every new thing he saw. Saying goodbye to Anya and Nekane had been tough, but he had managed to do it just fine. Sitting through the long flight had been boring, but doable. He hadn't been expecting Japan to look so different from Whales though.

"Focus Negi!!" He told himself. "Don't wanna prove her right." He muttered, remembering Anya's comment about him spacing out. He glanced around quickly, realizing he had no idea where to go. He quickly spotted a couple of adult and went to ask them for help.

"Excuse me," He interuptted their conversation using flawless japanese. The couple stopped speaking to stare at the redhead. They were dressed strangely, in Negi's opinion, anyway. The man wore a baggy beige jacket, and rolled up ski cap on top of his head. The woman wore a long jacket and had striped scarf around her neck. _'It's not that cold here.'_ Negi told himself, ignoring the green jacket he himself was wearing.

"I'm new to Japan, and I was wondering where the train station is?" Negi finally asked.

The man smiled and pointed at the sign, and told Negi exactly how to get to the station. The woman simply stood behind him and smiled. "Hope that helps!" he called out to Negi's retreating figure as he ran off.

"It does! Thanks!" Negi called out as he waved to the couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, it's crowded here." Negi complained to himself, looking around. _'And there's a lot of girls.'_ He thought to himself, a slight blush appearing on his face. _'Remember to be nice to girls!!' _His sister and Anya had both warned him seperately. _'I'm not stupid. I know that.'_

"What's with that guy?"

"Is he a foreigner?"

The girls then started to smile at Negi, as one approached him.

"Where are you headed?" A black haired girl asked him.

"You look foreign, are you headed to the schools?" Another girl asked.

"I'm going...going..." Negi started, as he felt a sneeze coming on. 'No...not now!' He thought frantically.

"ACHOOO!!" Negi sneezed and released a fierce wind, that lifted up all the surrounding girl's skirts. Negi blushed, and looked away quickly. 'I should be able to control that by now.' Negi thought as his blush increased.

"What was that? Some kind of hurricane?" Several girls asked, looking around.

"Next stop, Mahora Academy Central."

"See you later!"

"Take care!!"

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Huh?" Negi thought as he felt a sweatdrop forming. That feeling only increased as he got off the train and saw all the people around him rushing forwards and backwards. It all looked a parade to Negi

"Wait...I'm gonna be late too!" Negi cried out. Without another thought, he rushed forward, joining the increasing mob of students. "I can't be late on my first day!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad! This is real bad!!" An orange haired girl with her hair in pigtails cried out as she ran forward. "If we don't hurry, we're gonna get it!"

"Sheesh, why do you, the Principal's grandaughter, have to go meet this new teacher?" She asked irritably.

"My bad, my bad." The dark haired girl skating next to her said.

"He's a friend of the principal!! He'll be a geezer!!"

"You think so? The fortune today says you'll a meeting with destiny."

"For real? the orange haired girl said, slowing down slightly.

"And it also says if you repeat the name of the guy you like ten times and barking is effective."

"No way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Arf!"

Negi stopped running when he heard someone calling his old friend's name. He scanned the crowd, and saw a orange haired girl with two ponytails running next to a girl with straight black hair. The orange haired girl gave Negi a funny feeling, but he decided to ignore it. He shrugged, and sped up to catch the two girls.

"Excuse me, but did you say Takahata-Sensei?" Negi asked, noticing the red headed girl's mismatched blue and green eyes. 'Don't see that everyday.' Negi thought idly.

Both girls stopped, and stared at him. Without warning, the orange haired girl grabbed Negi by the collar.

"And if I did? What's it to you?!" The girl growled menacingly.

"Asuna!!" The other girl cried out, but not looking shocked at her actions.

"Aren't the japanese supposed to be nice and polite?" Negi asked sarcastically. He immediately regretted when the girl growled and raised her fist as if to punch him. The brown haired girl placed a hand, on Asuna's shoulder, obviously in a attempt to calm her down.

"Calm down Asuna. He looks foreign, maybe he doesn't know our customs...?" She trailed off, looking at Negi, who nodded quickly. Asuna paid no heed to her friend, and if anything got rougher on Negi, who had been becoming a little angry at the girl. He hadn't even done anything!

"Why are you even here? This is an all girl's school." She ground out, glaring at Negi.

"The boy's district's back there." The other girl mentioned, pointing behind Negi in some general direction.

"Negi?"

Negi pulled himself out of Asuna's grip and looked up to see who had been calling him. Spotting an open window. He saw a very familiar person standing there, staring at him. The man had very short, grey hair that spiked backward. His eyes were dark, and were covered on his face by the glasses he wore. He wore a simple business suit, with a purple tie.

"How's it going Takamichi?" Negi called out, waving.

"Long time no see!" He called back.

"You two know each other?" Asuna asked, eyes going wide.

"Welcome to Mahora academy! Nice place isn't it...Negi-Sensei?" He chuckled.

While Asuna was panicking, the other girl had placed her finger under her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Sensei?" She muttered, confused over the whole situation.

"Yeah. I'll be teaching English at the school. I'm Negi Springfield." Negi introduced himself, bowing quickly.

Both girls gasped in shock. "You?! You're no older than we are!!" Asuna cried, grabbing Negi's collar again.

"Now, Now. Negi's pretty smart." Takahata said, having came down to meet them. "He'll be taking over my classes."

"I don't want him here!! Earlier he was rude to me!!" Asuna cried out.

Negi and the brown haired girl traded looks. When did he say anything rude to her?

"I'm Konoka Konoe." The brown haired girl suddenly said, deciding to introduce herself to Negi. "Nice to meet you!" She said, bowing quickly. Negi took this time to study Konoka. She was a little bit shorter than Negi himself, but Negi figured that she'd be shorter without the roller blades on. She had dark brown hair that came down to her mid back. Her bangs all ended up evenly above her brown eyes in a straight cut. She wore a jacket over the Mahora girl's uniform. The most important thing that Negi noticed, was that she was cute. Negi then turned his attention to Asuna. Long orange hair in two ponytails, One eye blue, the other green. Aside from that, she looked like Konoka. She was also cute, but her attitude...

Negi suddenly closed his eyes and let off a sneeze. He had been looking at Asuna at the moment, and the resulting wind tore off all her clothes.

Negi and Takamichi immediatly averted their eyes, but their slight blushes showed that they HAD in fact noticed the bear panties that Asuna was wearing. Konoka just stared, while Negi felt another sweatdropping developing.

"KYAAAA!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

_'Bear panties...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Principal-Sensei!! What is the meaning of this?!" Asuna demanded as soon as she, Konoka, and Negi entered his building. She had changed into her Physical Education clothes. An dark red jogging suit.

"Well, Asuna-chan..." The principal trailed off. The principal was an elderly old man with bushy eyebrows and a long beard to match. He had a large head, and was quite bald, except for the ponytail in the back of his head.

"Your training is coming to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite a task." The principal said to Negi, seemingly haven forgetten Asuna's question.

"Nice to meet you." Negi stated, bowing. Konoka and Asuna sent Negi curious looks. 'Training' They both thought.

"First, you need practical experience. Let's make it from today to March. By the way..." The principal started off, his eyes giving off a glint. "What do you think of my grandaughter? She'd make a great girlfriend."

Konoka twitched, and "lightly" tapped her grandfather on the head.

"Negi." The principal said, tone shifting to complete seriousness. "This will be very difficult, and you'll get no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?" He asked.

"Yes." Negi replied simply.

"Then it's settled! We'll begin today. Let me introduce to our Staff Guidance Officer, Shizuna-Sensei. Shizuna-kun!!"

The door behind Negi opened, and a woman stepped in. She had long light blue hair that came down to her back. Negi immediately noticed her...assets, but quickly returned his attention to her face. She also had gray eyes that were covered by glasses. Negi JUST managed to stop the blush from appearing on his face. "If there's anything you don't understand, ask her." The principal stated.

"Nice to meet you." Negi said.

Nice to meet you too." Shizuna replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh. And one more thing." The principal stated, looking at Negi. "We haven't decided where you'll be staying yet, so you'll be rooming with one of the students."

Negi stiffened. He REALLY hoped that he wouldn't be staying with Asuna. "Could I look at the students first, and then see who I'll be rooming with?" Negi asked quickly.

"I suppose...you do have class. Make sure you've decided before the end of the day." Negi made a quick sigh of relief. He quickly realized that there might be other like or even worse that Asuna. 'Ah well, one way to find out.' Negi thought, shrugging. "Fine with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi stood outside the door, holding his new class roster. He had to admit, he was nervous. He opened his class roster, and quickly studied all the names there, memorizing them quickly. Negi took a deep breath, and opened the door. He took a step inside the door and quickly sidestepped, avoiding the eraser that fell the floor with a clatter. 'They have these tricks, here too?' Negi noted. 'I'll have to be careful'

"Nice try" He called out to the watching class. He stepped widely over the door, completely avoiding the string that would trip him up, causing a bucket to land on his head. Negi quickly walked up to the desk and decided to introduce himself. I'll be your new English teacher. I'm Negi Springfield and I'll be teaching here for about...3 terms. Nice to meet you all."

The class of girls stared for a second, before swarming him. Negi quickly took notice of who hung back, and decided that one of those girls would the one he'd be staying with.

"How old are you?!"

"Fifteen"

"Where did you come from?"

"Whales"

"Where are you living now?"

"Not sure yet."

"You single?"

"Yep."

"Is this for real." An orange haired girl with glasses asked nobody in particular. She watched in dismay as the girls hugged Negi and squealled, and acted like...well girls. 'No way that guy could be our teacher. He's too young!!'

"Everyone! Return to your seats!!" A long blonde haired girl stated, ushering everyone back into their seats. "Don't make trouble for sensei." She then turned her attention to Negi. "Negi-sensei, I heard that you're a genius who graduated from Oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age! Carry on."

"Thanks..." Negi said, pulling himself back up.

"What's with the nice guy act?" Asuna asked, before a strange expression came on her face. "Oh I get it. You WANT him." The blonde quickly turned to Asuna and they began to fight.

"Do they do that a lot?" Negi asked the class. They nodded, making Negi sweatdrop.

"Break it up and sit down." Negi ordered and turned to the board. He then began his first English lesson. (Not goin into this)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Negi-sensei, how was your first class?" Takamichi asked, coming up towards Negi, after class ended.

"Ugh...You really want to know?" Negi asked.

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna cried, coming up and placing a hand on Negi's shoulder. "The hell?" Negi muttered quietly.

"It was him the whole time, so it was no problem! The class was a big time sucess! Right Negi-sensei?"

"That's great! Good luck with teaching Negi-sensei!" Takamichi said, walking off.

"Takahata-sensei..." Asuna sighed, releasing her grip on Negi.

"I get it...You WANT him." Negi said, throwing her own words back at her.

Asuna twitched and glared at Negi. "I hate you." She simply said and walked off to join the other girls.

"My heart bleeds." Negi said to himself before walking off. 'Okay...Looks like I could room with Ku-Fei, Setsuna, or Kaede.' He decided to go meet up with Ku-Fei first, due to the fact that she seemed to be the most friendly out of all of them. 'Maybe I could get her to teach me some Martial Arts!!' Negi thought, remembering what the roster said about her. 'That'd be really cool.'

"He looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw a purple haired girl carrying a large stack of books, attempting to go down the stairs. 'Miyazaki...Nodaka? She's gonna trip if she continues.' Negi thought watching. As soon as Negi finished the thought, she tripped.

"Damn it!!" Negi hissed, unwrapping his bundled item, revealing a staff. He muttered something, and dashed forward. Nodoka's body had slowed down considerably. She had slowed down enough for Negi to come forward and catch her. "Are you okay, Miyazaki-san?" He asked quickly.

He heard someone gasp, and looked up. He found himself staring up at Ku-Fei. Her eyes were wide, and she had been just standing there. 'Shit!! Shoulda thought that through!' He gently set down the slowly waking Nodoka, and grabbed Ku-Fei's wrist and pulled her along quickly.

"Aru?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ku-Fei had nothing to do. She had left class with the rest of the class, but didn't feel like hanging with the other girls at the moment. The fact that she had trouble even understanding what they were saying most of the time didn't help her much. So at the moment she had been walking around campus, doing nothing in particular. She heard a startled gasp, which she KNEW had come from Honya-chan. She rushed forward to see Nodoka falling down the steps. This only made her pick her speed, hoping to stop her from falling. She slowed down as she saw Negi-sensei doing something. His bundle unwrapped itself, and revealed a staff oddly enough. He muttered something, and she felt a rise in some kind of energy from Negi. Whatever it was, it wasn't Ki. The energy Negi released slowed down Nodoka long enough for Negi to spring forward and catch her. Seeing that, Ku-Fei couldn't help but release a small gasp. Negi stiffened, and his brown eyes moved up slowly to meet her own green eyes. He gently set Nodoka down, and grabbed Ku-Fei's wrist and pulled her away somewhere. Ku-Fei could only say one thing.

"Aru?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You saw that huh?" Negi asked, as soon as they were alone. He didn't know where to take Ku-Fei to talk, so she suggested that they talk in her room. Seeing no problem with this, Negi agreed.

"Yes, You pointed your staff at Honya-chan...and released some kind of energy...and caught her, aru. That wasn't ki was it?"

Negi blinked. "Ki?"

"Energy...that you release...from your body aru." Ku-Fei explained.

"Something like that." Negi admitted, deciding to tell a half truth. _'That'll work for now...'_ Hoping to change the subject, Negi scanned Ku-Fei's room, and only noticed one bed in there. "You live alone?" He asked, his mind quickly coming with a plan.

"Yeah...why, aru?"

"I need a place to stay." Negi said bluntly. "The principal said I have to live a student, but I get to pick. Would you mind if I..."

"No problem, aru!"

_'That's a couple problem solved.' _ Negi thought with relief.

Ku-Fei's eyes widened as she remembered something important. "Something wrong?" Negi asked, seeing her expression. She stared at him, then grabbed his wrist. Negi said nothing as she pulled him along. She led him right to a door, and let Negi catch his bearings. "We go in aru." Ku-Fei told him.

"Okay..." Negi replied, pushing the door open...

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI!!"

"A surprise party?" Negi saided. He hadn't expected this at all. He even saw Asuna standing there smiling at him!

"Hey guest of honor, come sit in the middle!"

'Maybe I overreacted...this won't be so bad'

"Negi-sensei?"

Negi was startled out of his thoughts by hearing his name. He came out and his eyes met the hair covered ones of Nodoka. "Miyazaki Nodoka right?"

"Um...about earlier...you saved me...Please accept these as a token of my grattitude." She finished, handing Negi some library coupons.

"Look! Honya's going for Sensei!"

"No...I'm not...And my name isn't Honya..." She turned around, trying to explain that to the other girls.

"I also have something for sensei." Ayaka said, revealing a bust of Negi's head. Seeing that, Negi and most of the other girls sweatdropped. Asuna immediatly made fun of it and they started to bicker.

_'This is going to be a very...strange year.' _Negi thought, watching the two girls bicker, and listening to the other girls make bets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I wanted to do this for awhile now. But I'm really lazy so...This story will diverge from the manga at this point. I'm not sure of the pairing at this point. It'll prolly be NegiXKu-Fei, or NegiXSetsuna.

Leave reviews, tell me what you think of it!!


	2. Chapter 2

_"A surprise party?" Negi saided. He hadn't expected this at all. He even saw Asuna standing there smiling at him!_

_"Hey guest of honor, come sit in the middle!"_

_'Maybe I overreacted...this won't be so bad'_

_"Negi-sensei?"_

_Negi was startled out of his thoughts by hearing his name. He came out and his eyes met the hair covered ones of Nodoka. "Miyazaki Nodoka right?"_

_"Um...about earlier...you saved me...Please accept these as a token of my grattitude." She finished, handing Negi some library coupons._

_"Look! Honya's going for Sensei!"_

_"No...I'm not...And my name isn't Honya..." She turned around, trying to explain that to the other girls._

_"I also have something for sensei." Ayaka said, revealing a bust of Negi's head. Seeing that, Negi and most of the other girls sweatdropped. Asuna immediatly made fun of it and they started to bicker._

_'This is going to be a very...strange year.' Negi thought, watching the two girls bicker, and listening to the other girls make bets._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima!

Negi groaned as he felt himself get shaken awake early in the morning. He blearily opened one eye to see Ku Fei staring at him. "Whaddya want...? Not time for anything..." Negi trailed off as he let out a yawn.

"I'm gonna teach you kenpo! Address me as Master aru!!" Ku Fei declared, pulling Negi up, who was startled by her declaration, and her strength.

_'Are all girls here powerful? Or just the ones I meet?' _Negi thought as he slowly became more awake. "Wait, what made you decide this?" He asked reasonably. He wasn't ever sure that she HAD a reason. From what he's seen, most of the girls here were pretty random.

"You can use that strange energy right?" At Negi's nod, she continued. "So you'll need combat skills to keep up with it aru!"

Negi was stunned by the accuracy of Ku Fei's statements. _'I DO need to be able to fight in close combat. This'll help me get closer to dad...' _Negi's thoughts trailed off as he thought of his father, who had disappeared years ago after giving Negi his staff. Ku Fei broke him out of his thought by dragging him along to a training post that had been set up in their room.

"Punch that 1000 times with each hand aru!" Ku Fei ordered.

"What about learning...?" Negi whined. He REALLY didn't want to punch the thing 1000 times.

"Endurance!! And I need to see if you can punch correctly." Ku Fei said with startlingly seriousness. Negi stared, shocked at her attitude change. _'Teaching changes people. Or maybe she'd be like that more if she understood japanese...' _Negi trailed off as he reached an idea.

"I'll do this...if you let me teach you japanese." Negi declared, turning to face her again.

"Aru?" Ku Fei replied, eyes wide.

"I've saw how you struggled in class. Learning Japanese and English must be tough. So I'll teach you japanese, in exchange of these Kenpo lessons. Deal?" Negi asked, holding his hand up for Ku Fei to shake. She stared at it, eyes wide, before grasping it tightly.

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ughh..." Negi groaned as he stumbled into class. Kenpo training was ALOT harder than he thought it'd be. _'My arms are so sore!'_ Negi whined in his mind, ignoring the stares from the class. He twitched as he felt as sense of magic wash over him. It was small, but it was enough to gain Negi's attention. Normally he'd have ignored it, but due to his bruised state, everything he felt came to his attention. Negi stood up from his seat, and began to teach on autopilot.

_'I'm not the only mage here? I should investigate this.'_ Negi thought as he reined his senses over the classes. He was startled that he found TWO magical auras, coming from..._'Konoka?! And I don't know the other girl...'_ Negi trailed off as he looked at the other girl. She had short spiky hair and wore the usual Mahora uniforms.

_'Misora...'_ Negi finally thought, due to the fact he couldn't remember her last name. _'I suck with names'_ Negi admitted to himself.

"Pop quiz." Negi finally said, returning his attention to the class as it was close to ending.Those that score a 6 out of 10 or higher can go." Negi told them as he handed out the quizes. He had to know now how much trouble he was gonna have from the class, and who needed the most help.

_'How bad can it be?'_ Negi thought as he waited on the quizes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'I wish I didn't do this.'_ Negi admitted regretting handing out the quiz. He had been staying here longer than he expected. Most of the class had gone, leaving the so called 'baka-rangers' who had obviously earned their name. He could understand Ku Fei, and Yue. (He hated studying himself.) But the rest of them? He cheered internally as Maki and Kaede scored high enough to pass. Now all I have to wait on is Ku Fei and Asuna. He also decided that he'd start teaching Ku Fei tonight. The faster he taught her, the faster she could focus on her English.

Negi then wondered on how he would approach Konoka. _'Maybe I should check if she knows...but she'd have already told me by now...right? Should I tell her?'_ Negi thought, laying his head down on the desk. "Life was a lot simpler at home." Negi muttered darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh...I need a bath." Negi said, sniffing himself a bit before looking away. It had been a week since he'd gotten settled at Mahora, and he was finally getting used to it. Ku Fei had been shocked at his rate of improving himself in martials arts. He learned techniques faster than anyone she'd ever met. He had the bruises to show that it was working to. He had just came from another one of Ku Fei's sparring sessions. He never won, but each time he did a little better.

He thought briefly about trying the Mahora's public bath, but quickly decided against it. Any girl could come by and see him, or he vice-versa. "Are there any public baths nearby?" Negi wondered aloud.

"As far as I know, no." A voice answered from behind. Negi whirled around. He whirled around to see a girl around his height. Instead of wearing the traditional Mahora uniform, she was wearing what looked like a shinobi outfit. Her hair was a light brown and flared out a little, and covered her forehead. Negi couldn't see her eyes, due to the fact that she was squinting at him, looking kinda like a fox. He mentally went over his roster, before coming up with a name. "Nagase-san?"

At the girl's nod, he continued. "Where...what are you doing?"

"I'm...going to train, de gozaru." She answered, opening a green eye slightly. "I have a...secret spot."

"Are you a ninja?" Negi asked, he didn't know that ninjas still existed, let alone the fact that he taught one. Kaede's eyes opened widely as she glanced at him. "How'd you know?"

Negi sweatdropped. _'How can you not know?'. _"Lucky guess?" Negi said. "Mind if I come along?" Negi asked. Visions of himself dressed like a shinobi entered his head. He shook those thoughts away quickly and waited for her answer. Kaede looked undecided, so Negi added, "I won't tell anyone about you being a ninja, or about your spot. I just wanna get away for the weekend." He explained, waving his arms around wildly.

"Very well. Follow me, de gozaru." Kaede replied and swiftly started walking. Negi quickened his own pace to match hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi was stunned. When Kaede had told him it was a secret training spot, he'd expected something small. Not the large forested area that came with its own waterfall and rocky outings. He and Kaede were sitting on one of the aforementioned rocks, staring at the waterfall as it fell into the lake below.

"You come here every Saturday?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, de Gozaru."

Negi shrugged, if she didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't push.

"Do you want to train with me?"

Negi gasped, startled by the random question. "You could be a honorary ninja. First you must learn the basics of self-sufficiency."

Negi shrugged again. "Sure, why not?" _'A martial artist, a mage, and a ninja? I'm so cool.'_

Kaede suddenly pointed down at the river below. Negi looked as well and saw several fish swimming around. "Those are char. They're very cautious. They'll run as soon as they hear us coming."

"How do you catch them then?" Negi wondered.

"With these." Kaede smirked as she pulled a ninja knife. "This is called a kunai." She quickly pulled out three and speared three char. "See? I've got three!" She handed Negi and kunai and stood back. Negi looked down at the char in the water, and aimed at the one he wanted. He flicked his wrist and let it fly. His kunai managed to pierce a char, just not the one he was aiming for. "This is harder than it looks." Negi admitted.

"You do it like this!!" Kaede yelled, before flipping forward, bouncing off the cliff and launching into arial spins. She then threw threw more kunai, catching three more fish.

_'Show off.'_ "I can't do that!" Negi yelled. "yet" he added quietly. Not quietly enough considering Kaede heard him. "That's the spirit de gozaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next is vegetables." Kaede said, leading Negi deeper into the forest.

"Sounds easy enough." Negi added.

"It's really easy. Especially if you can split yourself into 16 people!" Kaede bragged as Negi saw 16 Kaedes in the clearing doing various things. "You gotta teach me that." Negi begged, eyes wide.

"Hmm...maybe next weekend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Wonder if Kaede would be my partner? She's a ninja, so she obviously keep secrets.' _Negi thought as he looked at Kaede, who was smiling obliviously at him. _'If not her, then maybe Ku Fei. I'm going to be needing one soon.'_

"Come on, Negi-sensei! Today we're foraging!" Kaede called out, running to the edge of a cliff and jumping off.

"Again?!"

"Training in the mountain's all about foraging!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The mushrooms up here are delicious!" Kaede told Negi as they climbed up a mountain.

"They'd better be." Negi growled. He hated climbing.

(Skip)

"That's a bear!" Negi yelled as he ran with Kaede away from the bear that was chasing them.

"Yeah! It sure is!" Kaede replied as she sped up, Negi close behind.

(Skip)

"They're headed your way Negi-sensei!" Kaede called over to Negi as they fished for char again.

"I've got em!" Negi replied as he speared 3 char with the kunai Kaede had given him.

_'This is really fun.'_ Negi admitted to himself in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun." Negi told her as they walked back to the campsite. "That would've tired me out if it wasn't for Ku Fei's training." Negi admitted. Kaede hmmed thoughtfully as took a whiff of the air.

"Negi-sensei...you stink de gozaru."

"Yeah I need a bath. I should take one here."

When they arrived at the clearing, Kaede quickly set up a open air bath. She gestured for Negi to climb inside as she fanned the flame under the bath. "This feels really good..." Negi sighed as he sank into.

"Having fun?" Kaede asked as she peeled off her own clothes. "Move over, I'm coming in." She suddenly decided.

"Eh?! Lemme get out first!" Negi said, as his face lit up in a blush.

"No need for that." Kaede replied as she climbed in.

"Isn't this nice?"

"It's cramped in here." Negi said, as he felt Kaede behind him. _'She is no little girl'_ Negi told himself with a blush as he felt Kaede's assets push against his back.

"Your amazing Kaede-san." Negi admitted.

"You mean the breasts?"

"No!! I mean-those are nice too!! I mean...you're so...calm and collected. And you're only 14."

"Hehehe...what about you? 15 and a teacher already!"

"I'm nothing special..." Negi told her, becoming depressed slightly.

"Having no idea how to solve your problems doesn't mean anything."

Negi's eyes opened wide, wondering how Kaede even knew about it. _'She's a ninja. What did you expect?'_

"Your only 15, you shouldn't worry. If you need help, I'll help you out."

"Kaede-san...thanks."

"Hehe...no problem de gozaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Negi-Sensei!!"

"You're early today."

"Good morning! Let's do our best today!" Negi replied, smiling widely.

_(Skip)_

"Who should read the translation today...?" Negi wondered as he looked in the book.

"Makie-san?" He asked, looking at the pink haired girl in question.

"Eh?! Me?!"

"I'll read for you Sensei!!"

"No fair!! The class rep is only half-japanese!!"

"Wha...Who said that?! I am not!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Negi-kun's doing well isn't he?" Dean Konoe asked Shizuna.

"Yes Mr. Principal. He gets along with his well with his students, and he does well with the course. As the guidance counsellor...I'd pass him as a teacher."

"Hoho, I see. That's good." The principal then proceeded to walk straight into Shizuna's chest. "Shizuna? Where'd you go?"

"I'm up here principal." Shizuna replied, sweatdropping.

"There is one condition though." The principal replied, with complete seriousness.

"Huh?"

"We'll give him one more task for him to clear. One fitting for his genius mage in training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Timeskip**

Negi walked through the halls, with Yuna right behind him. He'd been here teaching for about 3 months now, and his training with Kaede and Ku Fei had been going great. Using the techniques he learned from Kaede had narrowed the gap in their spars. He had also taken to sparring with Kaede in the woods. Fighting her all of the time had forced him to become more aware of his surroundings, or he'd lose miserably. Negi had also been experimenting with his magic in secret as well. He'd been practicing using his magic to power up his body as he saw Ku Fei do with her ki. He was horrible at it, though he was improving everyday. _'I'll try adding elemental magicks, once I can use the power ups in fights.'_ Negi had told himself.

Negi immediately noticed how everyone was knee deep in books and studying. "Why are they working so hard now?" Negi asked the black haired girl behind him. "The end of term exam is coming up." Yuna replied, fingering her side ponytail nervously. "It's next monday."

"Our class too?"

"Yeah. But our school's not really important, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah! Class 2a is always in last place!" The girl next to Yuna chimed in helpfully.

_'I hate last place...gotta work on that.'_ Negi thought, looking around the hall. "What's that?" he asked pointing at a flowery looking trophy.

"That's the trophy for the highest scoring class."

"I wonder if I know a spell for this..." Negi wondered as the two girls left.

"Negi-sensei!" Negi turned around to see Shizuna staring at him.

"Yes?"

"The principal asked me to give this to you."

"You look serious...must be bad."

Negi took the envelope, and opened it, scanning it briefly.

_Dear Negi-Kun,_

_If Class 2a is no longer the worst class after the next end of term exams, I will recognize you as a teacher._

_Principal Konoe, Mahora Academy._

"This is gonna be tough." Negi admitted, ignoring the gasp from Shizuna behind him.

"Are you a official teacher now?!" Yuna asked excitedly coming back to Negi.

"Er...something like that..." Negi replied as he casually avoided Yuna's swipes for his letter.

"What's that?" She finally asked, giving up.

"Don't worry about it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right! Listen up! Today we're having a big cram session! It's almost time for exams!" Negi called out to the class.

"Something bad will happen if we're the worst class again! Let's give it our best!"

"Let's play Yakyuken study session!!" Sakurako Shina yelled out.

"Sure why not?" Negi replied, thinking that it would be a baseball study session.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you even know what yakyuken is?!" Asuna cried out, before being dragged into the game.

"C'mon Asuna!"

"No! I'll lose badly!!"

Negi began focusing on who would need the most help. He was brought out of his thoughts by a bra hitting in the face. _'The hell?!'_

Negi turned around to see a strange sight. He saw Asuna and Makie, in nothing but their panties. He also saw Kaede and Ku Fei with their shirts off. Lastly Yue was wearing a simple shirt and her panties.

"I KNEW IT!!" Asuna yelled.

'Our class are idiots.' Yue thought

Makie just shrieked, and Ku Fei and Kaede just smiled.

"What are you doing?!" Negi asked, fighting the blush that appeared on his face.

"It's Yakyuken!! When you get a question wrong, you have to strip! Wanna play?" Shina asked, eyeing Negi's body.

"I'll pass."

"Baka Rangers Assemble!!" Ku Fei yelled, as the baka rangers (sans Asuna & Makie) struck various poses.

"You lose again Asuna!!"

"I have nothing left to take off!!"

_'I'd...better go pack my stuff.'_ Negi thought as he felt a sweatdrop forming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
